Love at the hospital
by daisuudanty
Summary: Chapter 2 update! perasaan Oz tak menentu saat Echo akan pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain sebagai perawat. AU, OOC. OzEcho, mind to RnR?
1. introduction

Oke, oke.. Fic kedua Dai di fandom ini muncul! Ga mau banyak omong deh~ langsung baca ya.. -_-

**Summary** : Pemuda yang ditakuti oleh semua orang. Yang selalu dihormati akan kesombongan dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki sebagai anak dari pemimpin suatu perusahaan besar. suatu saat, pemuda itu masuk ke rumah sakit akibat luka yang dia tanggung saat berkelahi dengan preman jalanan. Tapi, di rumah sakit dia menemukan pujaan hatinya. Seorang suster telah merebut hatinya.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Rated** : T

**Genre **: Romance/friendship

**Pair** : Oz V./Echo

**WARNING!** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje dkk.. Don't Like Don't Read! Keep your smile!

Love at the Hospital

"KYAAAA!" teriakan seorang wanita menggema.

"Ada apa, nona?" seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai seorang karyawan kantoran menghampiri si wanita yang jatuh terduduk lemas.

"I..It-u..A..da.." ucap si wanita tergagap sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang dikelilingi cairan kental berwarna merah pekat.

"Ada ap-.. WAAA! Itu apa?" si pria kaget dan berteriak. Lalu ia langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati sebuah handphone di genggaman tangannya. Ia memencet tombol dan menelepon. Siapa yang ia telepon? Tak lain adalah polisi.

"Moshi-moshi? Apakah ini kantor polisi? Mohon cepat datang ke sektor 23 barat! Tepatnya di dekat sungai! Terjadi perkelahian dan menyebabkan korban! ... Ya, korban akan saya larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat! Ya, terima kasih!" Pipp. Telepon dimatikan dan si pria menghubungi rumah sakit.

"Moshi-moshi? Saya butuh satu ambulance. Bisakah secepatnya datang? Tempatnya di sektor 23 barat. Mohon secepatnya tiba! Terimakasih." Pipp. Setelah pria itu mematikan handphone. Lalu ia berlutut di dekat si wanita.

"Tenanglah. Polisi dan ambulance akan segera datang." Pria itu merengkuh si wanita yang tengah gemetar ketakutan.

* * *

Di rumah sakit..

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Permisi, pak. Apakah bapak kerabat korban?" tanya seorang polisi kepada pria yang tadi.

"Oh, bukan. Saya bukan siapa-siapa korban. Saya hanya kebetulan menemukaannya." Jawab sang pria malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Saya ingin meminta keterangan dari anda dan wanita di sebelah anda. Tetapi, sebelum itu saya ingin mengetahui nama dan kartu identitas anda." Polisi itu mengeluarkan pena dan buku kecilnya untuk mencatat.

"Nama saya Gilbert Nightray. Saya seorang karyawan di Vessalius Corp. Ini kartu nama saya."

"Baik. Dan anda?" tanya polisi itu kepada sang wanita.

"Saya Alice, karyawati di Rainsworth Corp." Wanita itu menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Baik. Mari ikut saya sebentar untuk dimintai keterangan sebentar."

"Baik." Jawab kedua orang itu bersamaan.

(Yak, kita skip acara introgasinya)

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Kami akan lebih waspada lagi." Polisi itu membungkuk.

"Ya, sama-sama." Wanita yang bernama Alice itu tersenyum ramah pada sang polisi. Pria yang bernama Gilbert itu juga tersenyum. Dan tak lama ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"apakah anda kerabat dari korban yang bernama Oz Vessalius?" tanya seorang perawat bertubuh mungil.

"Hah? Oz Vessalius? Dia tidak ada disini nona suster yang cantik." Jawab Gilbert dengan sikapnya yang merayu.

"Mohon jangan memanggil saya seperti itu. Saya mempunyai nama. Nama saya Echo." Perawat itu menatap Gilbert dengan deathglarenya.

"Vessalius? Bukankah itu tempat perusahaan dimana kau bekerja, Gil?" Alice balik bertanya. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab. Mungkin saat di introgasi?

"Ya. Dan Oz Vessalius adalah anak tunggal dari Zai Vessalius, sang Dirut. Tapi, mana mungkin Tuan muda Oz bisa ada disini? Dia kan 'tuan muda'. Dan tak mungkin dia menjadi korban perkelahian. Ya kan?" jawab Gilbert enteng.

"Tapi, saya sebagai wakil dari pihak rumah sakit mendata sang korban menurut kartu identitas yang ditemukan oleh polisi. Dan di kartu tersebut nama korban adalah Oz Vessalius." Jawab sang perawat yang bernama Echo itu dengan tampang yang datar. Gilbert cengok. Masa sih, si tuan muda yang terkenal dengan keangkuhannya itu ada di sini? Yang parahnya lagi, masa iya si tuan muda itu berkelahi?

"Tu-tunggu! Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini! Dia kan anak tunggal Tuan Zai! Pewaris semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan Vessalius Corp.! Tidak mungkin dia berkelahi dan menjadi korban kan?" tanya Gilbert panik.

"Kalau anda tidak mempercayai saya, silahkan ikut saya ke ruangannya." Echo langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja ke tempat dimana sang korban berada. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gilbert mengikuti perawat itu.

"Hey! Aku ikut!" Alice berlari kecil dibelakang Gilbert.

Selama berjalan mengikuti Echo, Gilbert terus bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Apa-apaan ini? tidak mungkin Tuan muda Oz berkelahi! Apalagi sampai luka-luka begitu! Mana dia bersimbah darah begitu lagi! Akh! Bodoh sekali kau Gil! Kau tidak melihat korban itu dengan jelas akibat darah yang bermandikan ditubuhnya. Tapi, setidaknya kau harus bisa mengenali calon pemimpinmu kelak! Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau Tuan besar Zai tahu mengenai hal ini? ahh~ bisa mati aku! Kemungkinan besar pangkatku akan turun, gajiku takkan naik, dan lebih parah lagi... mungkin saja... aku... AKAN DIPECAT? Oh tidakk~_

(cukup sekian teriakkan hatimu, Gil...)

"Gil? Kau terlihat sedang galau. Ada apa?" tanya Alice dengan tampangnya yang innocent.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa~ tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Gil santai.

"yak, Tuan dan Nona. Kita sudah sampai di ruang rawat Oz Vessalius. Silahkan masuk." Echo langsung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Gilbert dan Alice untuk masuk.

Sekarang, Gilbert merasa dagunya sudah terlepas dari kepalanya. Terlihat seorang pemuda terbaring di tempat tidurnya mengenakan perban dikepala, tangannya dan kakinya di gips, dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah penampilannya yang persis sekali seperti Tuan muda Oz Vessalius. Ramputnya yang pirang, postur tubuhnya yang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki, irisnya yang berwarna emerald yang sedang menarawang ke jendela, dan tatapannya beralih pada Gilbert. Tatapan yang angkuh.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini Gil? Kaukah yang membawaku ke rumah sakit ini?" pemuda itu bertanya kepada Gilbert.

"Tu-tuan muda.. Oz?" Gilbert mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hyaaa~ gomen kalo plotnya berantakan. Ini Dai bikinnya kilat. Dai juga bikinnya pendek banget. Ga memuaskan ya? Ini Dai jadiin multi-chap kok :3

BLETAK *ditampol* satu fic multi-chap aje, blom slese! Malah bikin yang baru lagi..

Oya, di sini Oz jadi anak tunggal. Trus, Gilbert sama Alice jadi kayawan/karyawati yang usianya udah 20an gitu~

Juga, di sini kayaknya Oz OOC banget ya? O.O GOMENE!

Buat **Haefalent**, gomen~ ga kepikiran mau buat pair yang kyk gimana.. akhirnya sama kyk anda.. ga marah kan? *puppy eyes*

Oke deh, minta reviewnya boleh? (biar bisa dibenerin) *peace*


	2. Oz's feeling

Ehehehehe~ Dai lagi semangat bikin fic nih.. jadi, jarak updatenya juga ga lama kyk yang kmaren-kmaren.. sip, happy reading! ^^

**Chapter 2**

"Ada urusan apa kau ke sini Gil? Kaukah yang membawaku ke rumah sakit ini?" pemuda itu bertanya kepada Gilbert.

"Tu-tuan muda.. Oz?" Gilbert mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

* * *

Tatapan mata Oz sangat dingin dan menusuk Gilbert. Sebagai seorang karyawan, Gilbert kaget. _Kenapa Tuan muda Oz mengenalku?_ Pikir Gilbert.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Gilbert. Tolong dijawab!" Oz bersikap bagai seorang pimpinan. Berkata sopan tetapi tegas. Memang, seorang Oz Vessalius sudah di didik untuk tidak gentar dalam mengahadapi apapun. Termasuk cara menatap lawan bicaranya atau pun cara bersikap. Semua sudah tertanam di dalam diri Oz.

DEG.

Sesaat Gilbert merasa seperti di kekang oleh tatapan mata emerald itu. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan membuatnya gugup untuk menghadapi pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Ah, Tu-tuan muda Oz. Waktu itu anda berada di sebuah gang sempit bersimbah darah. Dan saya tidak mengenali kalau itu anda. Jadi, saya langsung membawa anda ke rumah sakit tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Sepertinya anda berkelahi dengan preman jalanan ya?" Gilbert bertanya berusaha untuk tidak salah dalam berkata-kata di hadapan 'tuan muda' ini.

"..." Oz terdiam dalam lamunannya.

"Tuan?" Gilbert memanggil. Sepintas rasanya Gilbert melihat mata sang 'tuan muda' ini mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ya. Aku memang di hajar oleh para perampok itu. Mereka memalak uangku dan memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat kayu. Mereka menginjak dan menendangku. Tapi, aku tak membalas mereka. Maka dari itu, ku mohon padamu Gil..." tatapan Oz yang memohon tertuju pada Gilbert.

"...jangan katakan masalah ini pada Ayah. Jika beliau bertanya padamu, bilang kalau aku tidak hati-hati berjalan dan tertabrak mobil lewat." Seketika pandangan memohon itu berubah menjadi mata yang penuh ketegasan.

"Baik!" reflek Gilbert langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Terimakasih." Wajah sang tuan muda berubah menjadi halus dan lembut. _Wah, Tuan muda Oz ini wajahnya seperti berganti-ganti topeng ya._ Batin Gilbert.

Gilbert merasa ada yang menarik-narik lengan bajunya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa Alice?" tanya Gilbert bingung.

"Dia benar-benar 'tuan muda' mu?" ucap Alice dengan penekanan pada kata 'tuan muda'. Gilbert bingung. _Kenapa ini anak nanyain Oz?_

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Usianya berapa? Dia sudah ada tunangan belum? Oya, kesukaannya apa? Blablablablabla..." pertanyaan dari Alice begitu banyak. Sampai-sampai Gilbert menutup kupingnya.

"He-Hey! Hentikan dulu rentetan pertanyaanmu itu! Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau tak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menjawab?" bentak Gilbert.

"Uhmm.. maaf.." Alice tertunduk.

"Hhh.. kau ini mau apa sih? Sampai bertanya yang seperti itu padaku.." tanya Gilbert sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tuan muda Oz itu tampan ya... hehehehe~" Alice mengatakan itu dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

_Ini dia nih yang tidak kusukai dari wanita. Liat tampang ganteng dikit aja langsung suka. Tapi, aku heran.. apa bagusnya tuan muda Oz dimatanya? Aneh.._ pikir Gilbert.

"Permisi tuan. Bolehkah saya bertanya pada anda?" tiba-tiba Echo memanggil Gilbert. Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Gilbert.

"Ada apa nona Echo?" tanya Gilbert dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menggoda.

"Saya hanya ingin mengatakan sampai kapan anda akan berada di sini? Waktu besuk anda sudah melewati batas yang ditentukan. Jadi, saya mohon anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Sebab, itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan para pasien. Dan saya ingin melaporkan anda sebagai wali dari Tuan Oz Vessalius, bahwa saya yang akan merawat dan menangani beliau saat beliau di rumah sakit. Permisi." jelas Echo panjang lebar. Lalu memasuki kamar Oz seraya mengunci kamar tersebut dengan maksud Gilbert dan Alice akan pulang.

"Hmm.. gadis aneh.." gumam Gilbert. "...Alice! sudah malam. Biar kau kuantar pulang." Gilbert menarik tangan Alice dan membawanya untuk pergi dari rumah sakit.

* * *

Di kamar rawat inap Oz...

"Hei, perawat pendek. Sudah jam berapa ini? kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Oz dengan nada bicaranya yang angkuh.

"Tolong anda panggil saya dengan nama. Nama saya Echo, perawat yang bertugas merawat dan menangani anda selama anda berada di rumah sakit ini." ucap Echo dengan nada datar sambil melakukan pengecekan pada Oz.

"Tch." Oz mendecih.

"Hmm.. kondisi anda membaik. Baik, besok pagi saya akan datang sekitar jam 7 untuk mengantar makanan, obat, dan melakukan pengecekan rutin. Selamat beristrahat." Echo merapikan peralatannya, menaikkan selimut sampai pada leher Oz, membungkuk, lalu pergi.

"Huh.. perawat pendek!" gumam Oz dengan mulutnya yang _monyong-monyong.._

_

* * *

_

Pagi telah datang dan malam telah berlalu. Matahari bersinar terang melewati celah-celah dedaunan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Oz membuka mata dan melirik ke jam dinding. Jam 06.58. _Hmm.. sebentar lagi, perawat itu akan datang ya.._ lengkungan tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Oz. Bagaimana perasaan anda? Saya membawakan sarapan dan obat. Setelah itu saya akan melakukan pengecekkan rutin." Echo masuk membawa kereta yang berisi makanan dan obat dengan tampang yang tanpa emosi.

"Hey.. Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin malam kalau kau akan membawa makanan dan sebagainya. Tak bisakah kau tak mengulangnya lagi?" Oz menatap dingin dengan seringainya yang bermaksud untuk mengganggu Echo.

"Saya hanya mengingatkan. Mohon anda makan sarapannya. Lalu minum semua obat yang sudah saya sediakan. 15 menit lagi saya akan kembali." Echo menyuguhkan makanan pada Oz dan menunjukkan obatnya. Dan langsung keluar tanpa memperdulikan Oz.

"Sombong sekali dia? Dia pikir siapa dirinya? Dibandingkan aku, dia tak ada apa-apanya." Oz _ngedumel_ ga jelas tentang Echo. Tapi, tetap saja perintah Echo ia turuti.

15 menit kemudian..

"Permisi Tuan. Sudah selesai makan dan minum obatnya?" Echo berkata datar sembari menyiapkan peralatan untuk pengecekkan.

"Hn.." Oz hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah. Saya mulai pengecekkannya."

Selama Echo memeriksa keadaan Oz, suasananya hening sekali. Hanya terdengar suara burung-burung berkicau di luar sana. Oz pun seperti biasanya. Hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Tapi sesekali ia melirik Echo yang sedang memeriksanya. Sedikit senyuman ia keluarkan saat memandang Echo.

_Ternyata, kalau dilihat-lihat perawat pendek ini manis juga ya... _batin Oz.

"Yak, sudah selesai. Nanti siang akan ada pengecekkan lagi. Saya akan datang membawa makanan dan obat seperti pagi ini sekitar jam 12 siang." Seperti biasa, Echo juga berbicara tanpa ada emosi. Kemudian, ia membereskan peralatannya dan bermaksud untuk pergi dari kamar itu.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Oz kepada Echo meski tatapan matanya masih menuju ke jendela. _Heyy! Oz Vessalius! Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kok aku jadi ingin dia di sini terus ya?_ Pikiran Oz mulai bergulat.

"Saya masih ada pekerjaan lain, Tuan." Jawab Echo sembari berbalik menghadap pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Kau kan bertugas untuk menjagaku! Tidak bertanggung jawab sekali." Oz membentak Echo. _Uwaaa..! aku membentaknya! Dia malah makin takut bodoh! Tidak~ dia akan pergi~_ di dalam hatinya, Oz merasa dirinya akan pingsan.

Echo sedikit kaget dengan kata-kata Tuannya itu. "Tuan Oz, meski saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga anda, saya sebagai perawat juga mempunyai pekerjaan lain yang penting." Jawab Echo dengan tenang.

Oz memandang Echo dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. "Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmu yang lebih penting daripada menjagaku? Sepenting itukah daripada aku?" nada suara Oz sungguh menusuk hati. Sekarang, Echo kaget sekali mendengar perkataan pemuda yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

**Oz POV**

Wah, sepertinya dia takut padaku. Bagaimana ini? aku sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa aku ingin dia ada di sini menemaniku. Akh! Apa yang salah dalam dirimu Oz? Kau sudah melarangnya pergi, kau sudah membentaknya, dan kau menatap dingin padanya berikut dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas alasannya. Tapi, aku merasa agak tidak rela kalau dia pergi meninggalkan ku.. tunggu! Apa salahnya kalau dia pergi untuk pekerjaannya? Kau ini sungguh egois Oz Vessalius! Biarkan dia pergi untuk sementara saja tak apalah. Toh, itu untuk pekerjaannya.

"Ma..Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya harus pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaan saya." Aku bingung mau bicara apa untuk menjawabnya. Tadi membentaknya, sekarang mau membiarkannya pergi.

"..." aku terdiam.

"..." dia pun ikut terdiam. Suasana hening menyelimutiku dan dia. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang tidak penting untuk diperdebatkan. Hanya gara-gara masalah dia akan pergi dari sini untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang lain, haruskah kami bertengkar?

Hah? Bertengkar? Kami? Bukankah itu wajar? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku ini. Dia hanya perawat. Ya, hanya perawat...

"Tuan Oz? Bolehkah saya pergi?" suaranya menyadarkanku dari pikiran yang tidak wajar itu. Terdengar gugup.

"Ya, silahkan." Aku menjawabnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

"Per...Permisi." dia terburu-buru untuk pergi.

Uhh... Tenanglah Oz. Dia akan kembali. Tapi, hatiku sakit jika dia tidak ada di sampingku. Padahal baru kenal kemarin. Ada apa dengan perasaanku ini?

**End of Oz POV**

Oz menggengam kepalanya yang tertunduk dan meremas rambutnya. "Tenanglah.." dia bergumam.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk, Oz mengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang pintu seraya berkata "Ya, masuk." _Aku harap dia kembali_..

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Oz! Bagaimana keadaan anda?" seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata emasnya berhambur ke dalam ruangan dengan tampang yang sepertinya sedang berbahagia mungkin?

"Gil?" Oz membelalakkan matanya tanda dia terkejut oleh kedatangan Gilbert dan seseorang berambut panjang hitam legam.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Oz. Nama saya Alice, teman Gilbert dari perusahaan Rainsworth Corp." Alice menjabat tangan Oz dengan lengkungan senyum tertera di wajahnya yang manis.

"Rainswoth Corp.?" Suara Oz terdengar curiga.

"Ya. Ada yang salah, Tuan?" Alice bertanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Tidak. Tak apa-apa..." Oz hanya tersenyum kecut.

"... Oya, Gil. Apakah Ayah bertanya padamu tentang diriku?" tanya Oz pada Gilbert.

"Ya. Beliau bertanya pada saya. Dan saya menjawabnya sesuai dengan yang Tuan perintahkan." Tutur Gilbert.

"Terimakasih." Meski Oz berkata 'terimakasih', tetapi matanya terlihat sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Tuan sedang memikirkan apa? Ah, ini saya bawakan bunga. Yang membelinya Alice lho~ hehehe.." ucap Gilbert dengan nada bercanda.

"Gil! Kau sudah janji untuk tidak mengatakannya kan?" wajah Alice merona.

"Hah? Aku tak ingat pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu.. hahahaha!" sepertinya Gilbert senang menggoda Alice.

"Kau!" Alice marah tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kasihan..

"Kalian bisa diam tidak? Tak sadarkah kalian bahwa di sini ada orang yang sakit?" Oz memberikan hadiah deathglarenya pada Gilbert dan Alice.

"Baik!" jawab mereka bersamaan dan langsung diam di tempat.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening tanpa suara. Sedangkan Oz menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Ya, Oz memang memikirkan sesuatu. Gilbert dan Alice terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Oz yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hey! Tuanmu sedang aneh ya?" bisik Alice pada Gilbert.

"Sehari-hari dia memang aneh. Tapi baru kali ini dia terlihat sangat aneh." Balas Gilbert idak kalah pelan suaranya.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Alice mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau pikir begitu? Menurutku juga seperti itu. Masalah yang rumit mungkin?" Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm.. Echo.." tiba-tiba Oz menyebutkan nama perawat itu. Gilbert dan Alice terlihat tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka. Oz? Memikirkan Echo? Si perawat pendek itu?

"Hah? Tuan Oz memikirkan perawat pendek itu?" bisik Alice pada Gilbert yang sepertinya lebih kaget dari Alice.

"Tidak mungkin! Tuan Oz yang biasanya dingin itu memikirkan seorang perawat pendek yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai ekspresi seperti itu? Dunia akan terbalik!" Gilbert sweatdrop.

Memang dilihat dari sikap Oz biasanya yang dingin dan tidak memungkinkan untuk memikirkan masalah wanita. Tapi, sekarang dia memikirkan wanita! Dia memikirkannya dengan serius pula? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya?

**TBC**

.

.

Wah, sepertinya alurnya berantakan and gak nyambung ya? Terburu-buru banget..

Oh ya, Dai mengucapkan permohonan MAAF sebesar-besarnya kalo fic yang ini ga memuaskan!

Soalnya, tokohnya kebanyakkan OOC.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat Review ya~

PS : buat yang udah Review, makasih ^^ ini balasannya..

**Aoife the Shadow****: **gomene~ kalo Oz sma Echonya agak OOC.. trus, ni udh Dai panjangin di chap ini.. gimana? Ga/kurang/udah memuaskan? :D

**Fubba :** hehehe.. di sini Dai bikin Alicenya feminim.. Oz kurang garang ya? Gapapa deh~ makasih :3


End file.
